


You Wish You Knew What He Was Saying

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Forced Captivity, Goo Boy, I'm not sure what else to call it, Imprisonment, M/M, Slime Boy, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Project 413-BeTA is Damara Megido's baby, the breakthrough that would launch her scientific career, the basis on which (hopefully) everything else in her specific field will be based on for years to come. She's beyond proud of it, and it's showing so many new interesting things all the time. Sure, it's conscious, but it's not human- her experiments are akin to animal testing. Right?</p>
<p>The story of how the intern gets attached to Megido's 'project' and protests his inhumane treatment. Abhorrently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wish You Knew What He Was Saying

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, my first work in only 67.94572 years! I'm going back and looking at my other works and apparently there are some that like them for some reason? I was gonna delete them, but now I dunno. I kind of want to rewrite them if I ever get the chance. (If you haven't read them yet, I suggest you don't, they're worse than this on so many levels)
> 
> Lately I've been kind of obsessed with slime boys, and I couldn't really find any info on them so I made up my own scientific approach. Oops. Anyway, yeah, enjoy if you can I guess?

Your name is John, and you are locked in a glass cage.

Well, okay, your name is really 'Project 413-BeTA', but you don't know what that means, so you don't bother. You just call yourself John. Nobody else calls you that, but you think there might be a connection between that and the fact that you don't know how to speak. You're not sure. Connecting two different things like that is hard, so you don't really try.

The lights are all off in the room outside of your box, since right now is that time when the sky outside the white walls goes black and everyone leaves. Everyone but you. You never leave your box. You think this time is called 'night', but again, you're not entirely sure. You have no way to ask, and probably no one would listen anyway if you could. Well, maybe one would. The light one, with the dark glasses. He wears them all the time, and you guess they're kind of like your glasses, just dark. They probably help him see, like your own do to you. Everything about him is light- his hair, his skin, the little dots of color across his nose and cheeks. You are certain that they are called 'freckles' (you have them too, but they're green like the rest of you, not tan like his). 

That one seems to have taken an interest in you. He's the one that feeds you, and who takes some of your slime every once in a while. Sometimes he uses a thing that punctures your soft skin, to get some of the darker fluid that makes up your insides. It hurts, but not a lot, and not for long. He always kisses it better when he's done (you've heard the others 'making fun' at him for it, but you don't know why). He always smiles at you and makes you giggle with funny faces, and you make him laugh too by changing into a big puddle of Johnslime on the floor of your box. 

The others are not as nice as the light one. They either avoid you completely or ogle at you all the time. It makes you really uncomfortable, because what if they're staring at you because you did something wrong? You remember one time when Damara (you think thats her name, but everyone seems to call her a different name and it's really confusing) cut off one of your fingers. It hurt so much that you 'passed the fuck out' for a little bit. Your viscous insides kind of oozed from the wound for a while, and there were these wierd noises echoing around your box. Damara says that you made them, but the only noises you ever make are squelchy ones from all of your slime, so you dont believe her. 

Everything is pretty much the same all the time, ever since you've been here (you don't remember a time before your box). When the sky is blue, the too-bright lights are on overhead and everybody is in the room around your box. They do the same things everyday too, or at least that's what it seems like to you. You can hear them, but you can't understand what they're saying, and they're never talking to you anyway so you don't try too hard to figure it out.

Sometimes, Damara comes inside of your box with a pen and a clipboard with some papers on it and pokes and prods at different parts of you. It seems random, and she always scribbles on her papers in between rounds. She's always smiling really big when you react to her. You're not sure if you like it or not, especially since it starts to hurt a lot of times. You squirm and try to move away and even change into Johnslime but she akways keeps at it. You wish you knew how to tell her to stop.

\---

You don't know how to measure time, but according to the big pad of paper hanging on the wall (it has lots of squares in a grid with lots of weird marks all over it), you've been here for four 'months'. You don't know what that means, but it feels like a long time. It might not be, though. You don't have anything to compare it to. You've learned that the light one's name is 'Dave', and that he is something called an 'intern'. Damara is your 'primary caregiver', but you think that Dave wants to be it. They were yelling at each other about it a few nights ago, after everyone else left. You didn't understand much of it at all, but you caught a few words, like 'inhumane', 'sentient', 'conscious', 'animal', 'experiment', and 'groundbreaking'. You don't know what any of those things mean, but you think Dave was trying to explain them to you. You wish you could understand the things he says. He has such a pretty voice. It just makes you want to smile and melt into a little pile. 

You do understand when he tells you, after everyone else leaves again, that what Damara is doing to you is wrong. You just figured out what right and wrong are a couple of nights ago. He says that he wishes he could 'take you home with him'. He says he would treat you nicer and not lock you in a cage and not cut parts of you off and not make you hurt anymore. He says you wouldn't be in this room anymore. You want that really bad, and you wish you could tell him that, but you think he knows, somehow.  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried multi-chapter stuff before, so I don't know if I'm doing this right. I don't know when I'll have time to update this. It's one thirty in the morning and I'm tired as fuck so I'll probably be re writing this first chapter before I add a second. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Please comment if you notice any mistakes, thanks!


End file.
